


new wounds

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Hurt, Stitches, Surgery, work n°46
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: prompt: Xue Yang has to do self-surgery.





	new wounds

The deep forest hid Xue Yang's progression from any possible pursuers. Though, the man had made no signs to follow him and hunt him down. The slashing without questions asked was already strange enough from the righteous Song Lan.

What was weird from _him_ was that he hadn't replenished his stock of medicine for corpse poisoning.

Xue Yang stopped his string of curse against himself as he heard the sweet gurgling of water which made him retreat on his steps. He nearly broke his neck slipping on his own blood humidifying a rock and laughed.

"I won't die today," he said, clutching at his abdomen to slow down the bleeding. "Not from him."

Another slip and his heart missed a beat. Xue Yang breathed out. The pain wasn't even near his threshold, but the blood lost started to have consequence. His limbs trembled, his footing was unsure and his head felt like on a cloud and worse of all he had corpse poisoning.

He found the river and made fire firstly to heat up some water and do a congee. First, heal the corpse poisoning as any minutes counted and then take care of the bleeding.

He smiled to himself as he put his set up. Everything he had - rice, saucepan and bol - where either taken from the daozhang or paid with his money. It wasn't a big treasure, but it was stolen from the man. Even though he had handed it to him willingly.

As he put the rice without care some hot water splashed on his hand. Xue Yang cursed his disaster of a day. One moment he was happily wandering around so his absence would worry the daozhang and a blink after there was a sword coming at him. In his attempt to protect himself - and poison the man - he ended up breathing his own corpse powder.

But it was fine. He just had to eat.

As the water heated he stripped to his waist and looked at the wound. Too much brown dried blood forced him to make a quick toilette. But under the grim, there was a neat cut the length of his hand and had nearly avoided the vein in the middle of the abdomen. The laceration had a soft curve, the muscle under it a dark red while the edges were pinkish, lacking in blood.

Reflecting on his state he decided to take care of the wound first in the end.

Fishing some needles and thread into his qiankun pouch he eyed the food. It wasn't even at half the cooking it needed, stitching himself while waiting for the congee was the best decision.

Xue Yang passed the needle in the fire then put the thread inside, gazing at the tip when the edge burned a bit. He pursued his lips in an almost smile, it made his life easier. His fingers, on the other hand, must be burnt, for he had only felt some warmth from the needle and didn't drop it soon enough. But such a tiny burn would be healed in a few hours.

He took a steading to breathe and looked down.

“What if-”

He shook his head at his thoughts and took a clean cloth to clear the blood on his abdomen. Xiao Xingchen wouldn't have been able to help, even if he had been with him, and the little blind would have used the opportunity to stab him with the needle.

No, he was better off alone. It didn't change with his game with Xiao Xingchen.

Xue Yang steeled himself and plunged the needle in his flesh. The pain was still not hitting his threshold but the sensation was strange under his fingers. Flesh was far different from fabric. Yet he worked fast, wiping out blood a few time to clear his view of the wound. At the end, he took a moment to study his work and shrugged. If he had done something wrong, cultivating would make it right later.

He didn't care to clean his hands when he served himself some congee. Chuckling he asked himself how Xiao Xingchen would react with nothing in his sleeves, no food, no money and no cutlery.

 _He wouldn't care since Song Lan is more important_ , a little voice in his head whispered.

Xue Yang snarled and took a mouthful of the congee. It tasted bad since Xiao Xingchen didn't sneakily adjust the fire and add spices.

He finished the dish in a few more mouthful with the hope the sticky rice would stitch the hole in his stomach like he had stitched his wound earlier.

Above him, the night sky was set. The Little Blind and the two daozhang must be settling for the night, one of them keeping watch in case Xue Yang attacked in the dead of the night. Xue Yang _did_ contemplate the idea of doing so.

Xue Yang brought his knee to his chest and put his head on it. He took out the candy gifted by the pushover of Xiao Xingchen and rolled it in his hand. Without a last thought, he popped it into his mouth. If he felt upset and his heart joyless it was only due to his wound and the repercussions of the corpse poisoning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so first entry of the bingo  
> that's the first time I write Xue Yang so idk if his character is right.  
> any comment will be welcomed! :D


End file.
